


A Sticky Concoction

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Being forgetful lands Captain Kirk in a sticky mess.





	A Sticky Concoction

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Sticky Concoction  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 122  
>  **Summary:** Being forgetful lands Captain Kirk in a sticky mess.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'sticky' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“What happened?” She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Captain James T. Kirk was covered from head to toe in some kind of concoction. 

“I’m not sure what happened. I put all of the ingredients in this blender just like I was supposed to. I pressed the right buttons and then this happened.” And just in case she doubted him he added, “I followed the recipe precisely.” 

Janice glanced at the walls and countertops covered in the same kind of sticky mess that was all over Jim. But there was one thing that remained suspiciously clean. “Did you forget to put the lid on the blender?”

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his face.


End file.
